A Grojband Fanfiction
Well here it is...the first story for this show and I hope this pleases everyone. Enjoy. (Grojband is now a worldwide famous rock band. After releasing their self-titled debut album, the band is now a international success. The band still have its four friend. Corey is still its guitarist and lead vocalist, Kin is still the band's keyboardist, his twin Kon is still the drummer and Laney is not only the bassist and an on-and-off lead vocalist but is also Corey's girlfriend. All of them is now at least 22.) (The band has just finished up their show in New York City. As the curtains is coming down on them, they wave and smile at the cheering crowd of 50,000 fans.) Corey: Thank you New York City. (The crowd almost went silent as the curtains comes down in front of the band. After that, the band was already ready to head back to their hotel. The four friends was so excited about the show.) Kon: That was awesome. Kin: Totally epic. (The twin brothers was still thinking their show was still going while Corey and Laney who are now bf and gf was talking to one another.) Laney: Well Core we did it. We're finally a successful rock band. Corey: (nooging Laney) You got that right Lanes. Chester: Awesome show Grojband (The band turn their heads and Corey was about to pass out to see Linkin Park, his favorite rock band and his idol Chester Benningson) Corey: You're Chester. Chester: Yep and these re... Corey: (shaking Chester's hand) Oh believe me. I know who you guys are. (Chester is the lead vocalist and guitarist of Linkin Park like Corey is to Grojband.) Chester: You guys rock tonight. Grojband: Thanks Chester: And we was wondering would you guys like to perform in our show at Los Angeles? (Corey just fell but is picked up by his team.) Corey: Yes. Yes we would. (Corey and Chester shake each others' hands one last time before Linkin Park left.) (After an hour at a restaurant eating dinner, the band is now at their hotel. Kin and Kon are at their hotel room while Corey and Laney was heading to their hotel room arm and arm laughing. Corey was holding a champagne bottle in one arm and wrap his other arm around his girlfriend. They open the door and finally went inside.) Laney: Man this has been one crazy day. Corey: I know. At least now its just you and me. (Laney turn her attention to a framed picture of them when they was still 13-years-old.) Laney: I can't believe this started when we was still growing up. Corey: And this is where it leaded us to. (Corey walks up to his girlfriend and the two kiss one another. They glared each other and kissed again. It seem to last forever. Corey put the champagne bottle down and picked up Laney by her legs. He put her down on a dresser and was still kissing his girlfriend.) Corey: You like that don't you? Laney: I can't lie. (Laney stick her tongue out and Corey open his mouth and began sucking on her tongue. The couple continue French kissing as Laney was playing with Corey's shirt telling him to take it off. Corey took it off although he was wearing a tank top and Laney took hers off. She took the champagne bottle and opens it up.) Corey: We're having champagne again? Laney: Yeah (Laney then pours the bubbling liquid on the top of her breasts--she was wearing a bra. A smiling Corey began sucking and licking the liquid off his girlfriend's breasts.) Laney: That's right. Get in there. (Corey's hands traded down to her jeans. Before he removed them, Laney use her feet to push Corey off of her only to push him on the bed and began kissing him again. Laney unclip Corey's jeans and moved his boxers.) Laney: Well aren't you a man now? Corey: It's not that big. (Laney got on her knees and began sucking. Corey grunts in pain and pleasure.) Corey: Ahh man. (Corey stroke her hair as she was still sucking on his member before coming up to him and kiss him again. Corey rolls on top of her and took the rest of her stuff off.) Corey: Now its my turn. Laney: Core wait. Corey: What's wrong? Laney: I don't know if we're ready for this. Corey: You wasn't thinking that when you was sucking on my... Laney: I know but...are we ready to accept the consequences? Corey: I promise you I will never hurt you in anyway. (Laney know that Corey is the type of someone who is very hyper and doesn't think. But one thing about Corey is that he's not a liar and she knows she could trust him with hee body. After a while, she shook her head and with one move forward, Corey's member went into Laney's area.) Laney: (gasped) Oh my god. Corey: You're okay? (This was Laney's first time so she knew its gonna hurt at first.) Laney: Yeah. Don't stop. Keep going. (As Corey began to move, his member went in deeper into Laney. With every hit, Laney leaves out a scream and dug her nails into Corey's back.) Laney: Ahh...you're killing me...oh Core...harder. (Corey continue pumping in and out of his girlfriend. To make things even more crazy for her is when Corey is also sucking on one nipple and turning and twisting the other.) Laney: Ahh Core...(screams) (Laney then felt her inner muscles squeezeing on Corey's member. This is stating that she is reaching her climax and so was Corey.) Laney: Ahhh...I love you Core. I love you so much. Corey: I love you too. (Laney then felt something squirting inside of her. Corey's member was getting squeeze so much it was squirting his sperms inside of her. After another 10 minutes, Corey pulls out of her and Laney fell on top of the bed. Corey lay right beside her. The two was breathing very heavy.) Laney: Oh my god. Now that was amazing. Corey: My heart is racing. (The couple was covered in sweat. Their hairs are askew and they was also in pain from their first experience. Laney had also forgot about the champagne. The liquid had spilled all over on the bed. The two kiss one more time and fell asleep.) (Later on that night Laney looked up at her boyfriend and see he was still sleeping. Corey has some tattoos mostly on his arms but their eas one tattoo that crossrs Laney's eyes. She looked at the tattoo and see it has her name and it was inside a heart with an arrow through it. The tattoo is located on the left side of his chest. Laney smiles and kisses it before going back to sleep. For years, Laney always love Corey but doesn't think he lived him back but now she has her proof.) THE END Category:Grojband Category:NSFW